He Loved Me
by milodingin
Summary: Ada satu hal mengenai Jongin yang takkan pernah Sehun lupakan sampai kapan pun. [exo: kaihun]


**He Loved Me**

Aku berpikir, mungkin aku memang tidak begitu mempesonakannya. Mungkin aku memang tidak seindah manusia yang selalu ada dalam impiannya. Mungkin aku tidak diciptakan untuk menarik perhatiannya. Kemudian aku pun berpikir lagi, inilah yang menyebabkan mengapa ia tidak menyukaiku, inilah yang menyebabkan mengapa ia semakin menjauh dariku.

"Jadi, inginmu begitu saja?" tanyaku pada kekasihku. Kekasihku itu selalu kusebut dengan 'Jongin'. Bukan panggilan yang terdengar spesial memang, aku hanya memanggilnya dengan namanya. Hanya saja kupikir panggilan itu cukup untuk membuatnya menoleh padaku ketika kusebut.

"Ya, ini pilihan terbaik."

"_Okay_." Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu baik-baik saja, bahkan aku tidak benar-benar baik. Aku merasa keinginannya untuk berpisah denganku adalah keinginan yang tidak adil dan bukan merupakan pilihan yang terbaik. Jadi Jongin baru saja berbohong padaku; _ini bukan pilihan yang terbaik_.

"Lalu kau akan tinggal di mana selama kita berpisah?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku sudah menghubungi temanku, ia mengizinkanku untuk tinggal di rumahnya."

_Teman_. Kuasumsikan yang Jongin sebut teman itu adalah temannya yang selalu Jongin ajak untuk bersenang-senang di klub, teman yang selalu Jongin ajak untuk berbincang selama berjam-jam melalui telepon genggam di malam hari, teman yang sering menodai bibir lembut Jongin dengan ciuman mesra.

"_Take care_, Jongin." Kataku lalu memaksakan diri untuk membuat sebuah senyuman. Jongin pun ikut tersenyum, senyumnya begitu miris. Ia pasti sedang mengasihaniku.

"Jaga dirimu juga."

Aku melebarkan senyumanku untuk mengapresiasi usahanya yang ingin terdengar perhatian. Sayangnya nada bicara Jongin yang begitu datar membuatku tak bisa tertipu oleh rasa peduli palsu yang Jongin coba berikan. Padahal ingin sekali aku merasa diperhatikan oleh Jongin meski itu hanya tipuan semata. Aku lupa rasanya diberi kasih sayang oleh kekasihku sendiri, tetapi yang kuingat semua itu adalah hal yang indah.

Baru kuingat, Jongin tidak pernah terlihat merasa menyesal atas keputusan untuk meninggalkanku. _Apakah aku benar-benar tidak penting di matamu?_ Pernah kutanyakan padanya suatu malam beberapa minggu yang lalu saat ia sedang berkutat pada lembaran kertas pekerjaannya. Namun saat itu bukannya sebuah jawaban yang kudapat, ia malah memberiku geming dinginnya.

Daun-daun berguguran, salju menghujani hampir seluruh penjuru kota, terik sinar matahari yang menyakiti pengelihatan, mekarnya bunga-bunga indah di taman dekat tempat Jongin bekerja, semua itu telah kulalui berulang kali. Semua musim terus berlalu, seiring berjalannya waktu, aku terus merasa sendu.

Dua tahun terbuang percuma dengan diriku yang masih menetap pada cintaku untuk Jongin. Aku masih menangisinya, menangisi kepergiannya, menangisi kenangan manis di antara kami, menangisi setiap waktu yang pernah kami lalui bersama.

Aku bersumpah, semua itu begitu berarti untukku. Aku bersumpah aku masih mencintainya.

Kupandangi langit sambil menerawang pikiranku, _mengapa semua ini terjadi? mengapa aku harus dipisahkan dari Jongin? mengapa aku tidak ditakdirkan dengannya?_

"Kau akan datang?"

"Sepertinya tidak." Ucapan itu kusuarakan agak gugup. Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar suaranya, sudah lama aku tidak berbicara padanya. Aku ingat, terakhir kali aku berbicara padanya adalah saat di mana ia mengucap salam perpisahan padaku dua tahun yang lalu. Aku ingat seharusnya perpisahan itu bersifat sementara, karena ia pernah berjanji untuk kembali padaku jika ia telah dapat membuat keputusan mengenai hubungan kami.

Kini Jongin kembali padaku, ia telah mendapatkan keputusan mengenai hubungan kami yang sudah dicarinya selama dua tahun.

Wajahnya masih saja terlihat tampan, pembawaan dirinya masih saja tenang, ia masih sama seperti Jongin yang pernah kutangisi kepergiannya, yang kini masih kucintai.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Dan aku tetap berharap kau akan hadir." Kata Jongin padaku untuk terakhir kalinya di hari itu. Ia kemudian pergi dan tak pernah kembali. Sebuah amplop cantik Jongin tinggalkan untukku—sebuah peninggalan Jongin yang terakhir. Dalam amplop itu tertera nama Jongin disandingkan dengan nama kekasihnya yang baru.

_Oh, sebuah undangan pernikahan_, pikirku.

Meski aku sudah tahu apa isi dari amplop tersebut, tetapi aku hanya ingin menyakiti diriku sendiri dengan memastikan lebih jauh mengenai kisah kasihku bersama Jongin yang kini ternyata telah benar-benar berakhir.

Yang paling kusesali adalah, _mengapa aku membiarkan Jongin pergi begitu mudah?_

Aku baru tersadar bahwa aku ternyata begitu mencintai Jongin. Aku baru tersadar bahwa tidak ada pria sebaik Jongin, tidak ada pria yang memperlakukanku begitu baik, tidak ada pria yang membuatku merasa istimewa.

Hanya Jongin, ya Tuhan, hanya Jongin yang dapat membuatku merasa menjadi seseorang paling istimewa di muka bumi ini. Mengapa Engkau membuat Jongin untuk pergi dari hidupku? Mengapa Engkau membuatnya tidak mencintaiku lagi? mengapa aku dipisahkan darinya?

Mau tak mau, aku harus melihat dan menghadap pada kenyataan di mana Jongin sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi. Kasih sayangku tak berbalas.

Aku pernah melihatnya mencintaiku, aku juga pernah melihat cinta itu memudar.

Aku pernah merasa cemas akan kemungkinan di mana Jongin dapat meninggalkanku kapan saja, aku juga pernah merasakan kecemasan itu berubah menjadi sebuah realita menyakitkan yang dijadikan sebagai akhir dari kisahku dengan Jongin.

"Kau akan datang?"

"Tidak. Maafkan aku, Jongin."

Jongin terdengar menghela napas berat, ia lalu bertanya, "Kau masih sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu?"

Aku diam sejenak, memikirkan haruskah aku memberinya jawaban yang sebenarnya atau tidak. Lalu kupikir berdusta untuk terakhir kalinya pada Jongin tidak masalah. "Ya, ada hal yang harus kuurusi."

"Oh, baiklah."

_God, I love him so much. I still love him. I love him._ "_Goodbye_, Jongin."

Mungkin Jongin merasa janggal dengan ucapanku itu karena ia tidak langsung merespon, ada jeda di antara percakapan kami untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Namun pada akhirnya, terdengar ia membalas ucapan perpisahanku dengan sebuah, "_Goodbye_."

Kuputuskan segera percakapanku dengan Jongin dari ponsel itu. Kemudian kubuang ponsel tersebut dengan melemparnya sejauh yang ku bisa ke dasar jurang di hadapanku, diikuti oleh diriku—kuterjunkan tubuhku bebas, dengan harapan kenangan manisku bersama Jongin dapat ikut hancur dan mati saat tanah bumi menyambutku dengan tangan terbuka.

Meski aku terkesan ingin menghilangkan Jongin selamanya dari ingatakanku, sesungguhnya ada satu hal mengenai dirinya yang takkan pernah kulupakan sampai kapan pun.

_Dia pernah mencintaiku._

.

.

.

_fin_


End file.
